tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack's Return
Chapter 1 "Kitty, what are you doing?" asked Dudley as he walked towards Kitty. "Oh I was just clearing out my desk. We've been out on so many missions lately that my paperwork had piled up," said Kitty while she continued to clean her desk. "Yeah, well I'm sure you'll get that out of the way in no time." “I think so too; I should be done by the afternoon." Kitty and Dudley continued to talk until the Chief interrupted their conversation. "Agents Puppy and Katswell I have some bad news!" the Chief said as he began to panic. "Whoa calm down Chief. What's wrong?" Kitty asked with a worried look on her face. "Did someone steal your car?" asked Dudley. "No, it’s much worse than that!" "Did Snaptrap rob the President?" asked Kitty. "No, it’s much worse than that!" "Well come on Chief spit it out already!" Kitty and Dudley yelled. "Alright... Jack Rabbit is being released from prison today," the Chief said nearly passing out. "That's it? I thought someone was robbed or something," Dudley said with disappointment on his face. "Well Dudley, this is serious news. There is no telling what Jack will do now that he's out of prison," said Kitty. "Agent Katswell is right; we don't know what Jack will do. So that is why I want you two to go and escort him out of prison and bring him back here," the Chief said pointing at Kitty and Dudley. ““WHAT?!!! Are you serious Chief? What if he tries to drain our brains for TUFF's secrets?" Dudley asked. “I doubt he will be able to do that. Now he will be released in about 20 minutes, so I need you two to get ready and be there to pick him up." “We’re on it Chief," said Kitty and Dudley. The two agents immediately left the room and headed towards the TUFF mobile. "Can I drive this time Kitty?" Dudley asked while getting on the driver's side of the car. "Sure, why not," said Kitty as she sat in the passenger side of the car placing her hand under her head. Dudley started the car and began to head to the Petropolis Prison. When they were just minutes away from the prison, Dudley looked over at Kitty and saw that she looked depressed. "Kitty, what's wrong? You look like someone beat you to the last fishcicle," Dudley said looking concerned. "...Oh I was just remembering something...that's all," Kitty said with a sigh. "Well, what were you remembering then? I would like to hear it. I doubt we will be talking when Jack gets in the car." As soon as Dudley mentioned that name, Kitty seemed to have become even more depressed. Dudley looked over at Kitty and asked "Were you remembering when you and Jack were partners?" "Yeah...I was." Dudley was going to ask Kitty what exactly she was remembering, but he noticed that they were already at the prison. "Well we're here," said Dudley as he jumped out of the car. Dudley continued to walk to the entrance to the prison until he noticed that Kitty wasn't behind him. He turned around and asked "Are you coming?" Kitty slowly opened the door to the car and walked to where Dudley was standing. "Come on, let's just get the rabbit and go," said Kitty as she slowly passed by. Category:Fan fiction